


Boo Haw-Haw!

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Halloween is officially here leaving the Justice League to celebrate the tradition. However, the thrills and chills of the holiday bring more than meets the eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/gifts).



> Happy Halloween everyone! Here's my new fic gift wrapped with thrills and chills! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

 

      **Where: The Kent Family Farm House, Smallville Kansas.**

**Time: 7:15 P.M.**

**October 31st, Halloween Night.**

The air grew cold as it was now officially nighttime leaving the full moon to rise within the pitch black skies as well as the crows to fly and squack as they passed. Leaves of every shape and color flew down gracefully down to the ground as the entire front yard was scattered with them all over lying carelessly around leaving an occupant to stare out through the kitchen window revealing to be Tim who grinned real wide as he asked if it was time yet to change leaving Bruce to check his watch and nod hearing the third boy wonder whooped in delight and excitement as he rushed upstairs into the room he was staying in to change into his costume.

     Knowing that it was now officially Halloween left the gang to come to Smallville to join in with the traditional festivities and knowing that it would be Ko's very first Halloween left room for even more excitement in the long run.

     Although Dick, Jason, Tim, Wally, John and Clark were into the holiday, Diana and J'onn were the only two that were unfamiliar leaving for the Kryptonian to explain what it was all about with the idea of being in costumes. Which left the speedster to gather the league members taking them to the nearest costume store that was still open.

     As they searched through dozens of the colorful clothing, Jason came out of the changing area first in a Grim Reaper costume with a plastic scythe in hand while Dick came out in a Superman costume (due to the hero being his favorite out of the entire league). 

     "Superman? really Dick?" Jason asked as he sweat-dropped leaving the ex boy wonder to huff.

     "Of course, come on Jay, you and I both know that he's the best hero ever! Besides, don't you think what you're wearing is a little you know...too inappropriate perhaps?" 

     Now it was the Todd male's turn to roll his eyes and scoffed. "This describes me better Dickhead. You wouldn't want anyone not even the old man to know about your little crush on big blue would you?" He smirked causing him to blush brightly. Pretty soon, the rest of the seniors made it out in their own costume for the night.

     Wally was dressed as a fireman,

     John was dressed as Malcolm X,

     Diana was dressed as Cinderella as her hair was tied up into a tight bun as well as dressed with a tiara,

    And J'onn had morphed into Prince Charming.

     "Wow, great costumes everybody!" Dick grinned while the rest smiled. However, Diana on the other hand, felt a little uncomfortable. Never before had she been someone else other than herself especially if it was just going to be for one night; but the disguised martian took her by the hand letting her know that it would be alright causing her to smile warmly at him. Wally though was awestruck by the Green Lantern's choice of dress up. Never before had he seen him in a suit and glasses nonetheless which really did make him good looking.

     Once everything had been paid for, they soon went back to the house where Clark, Bruce, Martha, and Ko were all in their costumes while Alfred was making the treats for the Trick or Treaters consisted of both candy and caramel apples, gummy worms stuffing them into oreo cookie dirt and other delicacies that were very tasty that Dick had to slap Jay's hand away.

     "Who are you suppose to be anyway?" Tim asked as he came out to reveal himself in his detective costume.

     "I'm the Grim Reaper replacement who'd you think I was? Besides, at least my costume is way better than your old school detective outfit anyday."

     "For your information, Sherlock Holmes is not old school! He was one of the best detectives of all time. And furthermore, being the Grim Reaper is a better look for you as well." 

     That made Jason red in the face as he was about to say something else, Bruce stopped him with a dead serious expression causing the second robin to shrink away and huffed. Ko, who was dressed as a little newborn snow puppy laughed and clapped his tiny hands loving the exchange between his two older brothers. Martha, who was dressed as Old Mother Hubbard, kissed his little cheek and held him tightly not wanting to let her grandson go. After all, it was his very first Halloween night and she wanted to make it memorable as she got out a camera ready to take some pictures with the entire league.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 right now!

 

     After the photos were taken, and everyone had a light dinner, it was now time for fun. Saying goodbye to the two elders, they were now off. Clark, dressed as a wizard, was telling Ko about trick or treating who only clapped and blew spit bubbles while Bruce as the Grey Ghost, rolled his eyes letting his husband know to not encourage their son with that much sugar or else he would never be able to go to sleep tonight.

     "So Dick, you don't mind that Barbara, the Birds of Prey, and the rest of the titans will be looking after Gotham while you three are here with us?" Wally asked seeing his best friend shake his head while he continued to grin couldn't wait to get the fun going. 

     A few kids dressed in various costumes ran pass the group in which John asked where they were heading off to. One boy who was dressed as a Basball player explained that there was going to be a Halloween party at the old barn down by the fair grounds and they wanted to be the first ones there before anyone else had the chance. Hearing and knowing that it will be very exciting for a change, Dick soon grabbed both of his younger brothers' hands and dragged them along followed by the others who wanted to see for themselves leaving the dynamic duo and the baby behind for they promised him a night of candy and surprises.

     A mysterious figure was listening in on the entire conversation the whole time as he moved from the bushes being as quiet as a little mouse. He was mostly staring at Bruce but he couldn't quite pinpoint the man due to him wearing shades of grey and black but the voice itself had gave him away. He needed to find out more.

     One way or another.

     "Okay Ko, tonight is going to be your very first night. You are going to do great." Clark encouraged as he walked up the steps towards the front door of a house that was really decorated from headstones to floating ghosts; the place was spectacular even for just one evening! ringing the bell, thus seeing the door opened, outcame an elderly looking woman who had the warmest smile on her face yet coming in contact with the infant.

     "Trick or Treat!" Yelled Clark while Ko wiggled his arms and legs drawing the attention.

     "Oh he is so precious! Hello there little cutie, hmmm...let me guess, you are a puppy aren't you? and I take it that must be your father who is a wizard is that right?" Only gurgling, she soon gave out some candy consisting of chocolates and skittles. Thanking the woman and letting her hold him for a little bit, they soon left to search for more houses to go to.

      **The Old Barn...**

Loud vibrant music was bursting through the large speakers on the inside as everyone in colorful dress up clothes was dancing like their lives depended on it. Balloons of orange and black along with streamers of the same color, decorated the entire interior making it more appealing to all ages as well as a large buffet table stood at the side with different finger foods, desserts, and punch seeing the little kids helping themselves to the little cucumber and ham n cheese sandwiches that they were occupying themselves with. 

     The entire league looked on in wonder. Although they were like normal people, they couldn't help but feel out of place due to who they were actually were despite coming to Smallville on numerous occasions plus saving the world every minute every single day.

     "Hi, are you all new here?" Asked a teenaged girl who was dressed up like a belly dancer as she walked up towards them.

     "We're just visitors is all and we came here due to a kid telling us about this party." John explained as she nodded.

     "Well, it's good to see you all coming here to have a great time. Enjoy yourselves! oh, I like your wear Malcolm X." She winked and went back to the group from where she came from leaving Wally to stare after her while he rolled his eyes.

     "Who in the world does she think she is anyway?" Wally muttered in somewhat annoyance leaving the black Green Lantern to smirk lowly.

     "Jealous?" 

     The red head soon clenched his teeth. "Give me a break." 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! The ending really got me XD I just had to do it. When I first watched the Justice League when it premiered back in 2001, I thought John looked like Denzel Washington lol if they were to do an animated version of the Civil Rights Activist, he would be number 1!


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Halloween has been over but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up this story, get ready for Chapter 3!

 

     

     With the little baby gaining much attention, the dynamic duo was able to get enough candy that would last them for the rest of next month (If either of the boys especially Dick didn't get to it first knowing just how much he had a tremendous sweet tooth). Ko laughed airily as his little bucket was full of sweet treats and different flavors of milk (Chocolate being the ultimate winner indeed). 

     Finally, with the trick or treating now ended and the atmosphere had calmed down a bit the two adult men soon found a nearby bench to sit on leaving both of them to trade some of their confections. Clark had given him 2 Milky Ways, for 3 Nestlie crunch bars while Bruce on the other hand gave him some sour patch kids in exchange for tootsie rolls. Ko, wanting to be a part in the trade off, opened his mouth as wide as he could knowing how much Clark's heart soar in delight whenever the Boy Scout would feed him his dinner.

     Getting the message, he soon put a gummy worm for him to suck since he didn't have any teeth yet. Bruce didn't like that at all knowing well that he didn't want the baby to be too needy and greedy for sugar. As he was about to scold his husband, three silver bladed shurikens came out of the bushes causing them to get up instantly leaving the unknown figure to run away.

     Bruce picked up the blade examining them in full concentration while Clark was trying to calm the baby down who was crying.

     "The League of Assassins, they're here. Apparently, they must have followed us." Now in full Batman mode, Bruce began to walk away leaving the Kansas raised hero to put the candy back in the bucket to catch up.

     "How could you know? They may have been around different parts of the world, but SmallVille would be their least location to want to come and start harrassing innocent citizens."

     "Clark, I had worked with them for about 3 years, and when I see a shuriken, I know they must be far and near in between. Besides, it is most likely they even have younger members as well because the children assassins use them for when they are in training which also means that they had brought the child here to examine their surroundings. Let's take Ko back to the Farmhouse where he'll be safe and let's get to work."

     Doing what he was told, and getting their League costumes on, they then started to investigate.

     Back at the Old Barn, slow dancing soon came underway as costumed couples were in each-other's arms and smiling as well as kissing cheeks. Diana and J'onn were by the buffet table observing the many ongoers basked in the company of the one who cherished them the most. Although the Amazonian princess was from a world where no man was allowed to step foot in one's territory, she secretly wished for the right moment to happen where she would be able to live that dream of being with one that took her heart away but also made her independent and never weak either.

     Gazing down at the outstretched hand, thus looking up to see the disguised martian smiling warmly yet shyly at her, she then got the message slowly taking his hand which was warm to the touch soon leading her to the dance floor. Since the 4th of July celebration that had happened 3 months ago, the two members had gotten a little bit more closer which was common since they were the two that came up with more strategies, discussed about the political affairs, and even came up with more battle moves than anyone else had imagined.

     In Wally's point of view, he could tell that they were officially going to make the next move in which John had slapped him over his head letting him know to stop being so immature for a change. Seeing that J'onn was the eldest and the wisest, Diana had both respected and admired him having good conversations whenever it was the two of them in the cafeteria up at the Watchtower and she would never in her life rush to do something with him that he wasn't comfortable in doing; and that she would have all the time in the world. But for now, she was serened of just being there for him whenever he needed help and was unsure of himself.

     The costumed bellydancer from before, smiled widely at everyone as she soon got on stage taking the microphone off of its stand to make an announcement. Letting the entire crowd know that there was going to be a costume contest as well as prizes consisting of being a golden trophy and even a $500.00 prize to the best costumed couple in all of SmallVille. Everyone clapped knowing that in their mindset that they wanted to win.

     Suddenly, the lights had all went out as well as the Barn door to shut on its own leaving loud screaming in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for stopping here, but more will definitely be up by later tonight so keep your fingers crossed!


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I know you all must be thinking, why am I still doing a Halloween fic when it is now the Holiday season? Lol! Well beat me up I am so sorry that I have put this on hold from a month ago. But anywho, here you all go! And of course, Happy Holidays!

 

     "He is nowhere revealed within there, I highly believe that he is still absent until further notice." One League of Assassin member said as she was using her night vision goggles to look inside of the barn as she and two more were up on the roof.

     "Negative, he is the Batman, the Dark Knight right? Of course he would be out during this time around. After all, he will come eventually. Even if it means having to go further during the night is still standing to make sure we catch him. He never stays down for long." Another one explained as she jumped down followed by the other two whom were right behind her breaking out into a run. "And of course, before we consult with Lady Talia."

     Everyone who was still in the now dark barn, were all screaming while some especially the children were crying. Luckily for the rest of the League including the Robin boys, they had their communicators with them. Dick was the first one to take his soon calling Batman to make sure where they were while John on the other hand, using his Green Lantern night vision, went to go turn on back the light.

     "Yes, apparently, someone had shut off the main power I can assume that they were here. And it's also a good thing we have our uniforms underneath our costumes too. We'll let you know in case something else happens." Dick nodded hearing Batman's voice on the other end thus shutting off his comm and getting back to try to calm the crowd down.

     With the light turned back on, and the Justice League now clothed into their hero wear, everyone gasped couldn't believe their eyes to know that the League was here in Smallville all places! Wally who was in his Flash suit, spoke out to let them know to no longer be afraid for they were going to find the person who had interrupted the festivities and that they should still continue on with the party without them. Nodding thus letting the heroes go, GL soon used his ring to construct a locker combination to get the door open as it slid open with the others making their way out.

     "It will be a lot easier if we all split up, Flash and GL will go into town, Wonder Woman and Double M will check the Park area, and me and the guys will go to the woods." Nightwing announced as the members agreed to follow with his plan making their separate ways. "And Jason, put your guns away we don't need you scaring the children." Red Hood scoffed as he rolled his eyes in his helmet lucky for him, the lenses had hit them real well.

     The Barn became quiet by the time the World's famous Duo had got there. Everyone was still shaken up to the point they didn't even wanted to have fun anymore. Superman did his part by going from person to person to see if they were alright and if they had any injuries anywhere. Batman went out to see if there was any type of suspicious activity that was created by the L.O.A. seeing the unplugged cords, he then narrowed his eyes. 

     They had been here already. He soon made a low growl.

     Kids in bright colored clothing, skipped down the streets getting as much candy as they possibly could. What they didn't know was above a roof of a Bakery stood the emerald and crimson heroes who were looking down below to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. 

     "Why in the world would ninjas being doing here anyway? I mean come on it's Halloween for Pete's sake don't they have anything better to do than terrorize people? If you ask me, this was suppose to be our night off, and I was so willing to get more chocolate nuggets right now."

     John gritted his teeth wishing that the speedster would just be quiet in case someone would hear them. "If you don't shut up-" But soon, he cut off his sentence hearing faint steps not too far. Turning around, they saw one of the assassins who just stood still with their arms crossed like they were testing them to get near. Not thinking twice, Flash soon ran as fast as he could go just to distract them. Just as he was about near, they then jumped out of the way as he soon stopped thus giving them the chance to kick him seeing him fall down. They watched in glee but their luck soon ran out as GL snuck up from behind using a giant mallet construct to knock them out.

     "Thanks for the distraction even though that wasn't your best moments." He sarcastically said leaving Wally to stare up at him in a dizzy daze.

     "Shut up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I gave it all I got. Look out for more hopefully by tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannuaka, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but here you all go!


End file.
